supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahgon (Eldritch Horror)
Ahgon is the first of the Eldritch Horrors, ancient cosmic horrors that threatened early mortals and creation. Ahgon is the Eldritch Horror of Mutation, his mere existence causes horrible deformities in nature. It is also known as The Pain that is Living due to its ability to make any being that is alive exist in a seemingly eternal agony. History Ahgon came into being before the other Eldritch Horrors and as such is the oldest of them. It created horrible mutations in mortals and the universe, causing them to be in constant agony and lash out at anyone that tried to help them, it also warped some sections of reality to the degree that it was unable to be lived in. Ahgon and its siblings caused massive amounts of destruction and suffering, however, they were eventually confronted, defeated, and sealed away by the Host of Heaven. According to Michael and Raphael, Ahgon was sealed in a separate location from the rest of the Eldritch Horrors due to concerns about their united power potentially letting them break free from imprisonment. Powers and Abilities Ahgon is an Eldritch Horror, and as such is extremely powerful. *'Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Ahgon holds a vast deal of power and is stronger than the other Eldritch Horrors. It is able to challenge Michael but could not defeat the angel, though it did exhaust him. **'Super Strength': Ahgon holds a vast amount of physical strength, and is nearly physically equal to Michael. **'Cosmic Mutation/Reality Warping': Ahgon is able to cause horribly painful deformities in mortal beings and is capable of warping sections of reality into an uninhabitable state. It can also craft pale imitations of things which already exist. **'Conjuration': Like other powerful beings, Ahgon can create matter from seemingly nothing. It can craft human bodies with this power. **'Possession': It is capable of possessing bodies, though It rarely does so due to the broadened weaknesses this would grant. **'Molecular Combustion': Ahgon can cause anything up to a Seraphim to explode with a gesture. *'Cosmic Awareness': Ahgon has a vast knowledge of creation and the nature of mortal beings. *'Immortality': Ahgon is immortal and older than the other Eldritch Horrors, and is above age or disease. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Ahgon is nearly indestructible, Michael was too weak to destroy it after defeating the Eldritch Horror. Vulnerabilities While Ahgon is a highly powerful being and the first Eldritch Horror, it is not invincible. Beings *[[Primordial Beings|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first beings in existence can destroy the Eldritch Horror. *[[Archangels|'Archangels']]: A single Archangel is able to outmatch a single Eldritch Horror, however, the beings of light had a difficult time defeating them and Michael was unsure of his ability to kill Ahgon after defeating him. *[[Host of Heaven|'Host of Heaven']]: The combined might of the angels were able to seal the Eldritch Horrors away. Weapons *'Primordial Weapons': The personal weapons of God, Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon can kill Ahgon. *'Hand of God': The Hands of God can kill Ahgon. *'Personal Weapons of the Archangels': These artifacts can potentially kill Ahgon. *'Archangel Blades': The strongest variant of angelic blades used by the Archangels can harm or kill Ahgon if he takes a physical form. *'Angel Blade/Sword': These weapons could lightly injure Ahgon if he took a physical form. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters